1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bases for supporting objects in a generally upright position. In another aspect, the present invention concerns a segmented base for supporting a pedestal fan, wherein the segmented base can be readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is common for pedestal-type fans to be shipped in a disassembled configuration wherein the fan is decoupled from the support column and the support column is decoupled from the base. When shipping an item such as a pedestal-type fan, it is desirable to ship such an item in the smallest container possible in order to minimize packing material and shipping expense. Pedestal fans, especially pedestal fans used for commercial and industrial purposes, require a broad base in order to support the column and fan in a stable, upright position. Such a broad base can dramatically increase the size of the package required to ship the pedestal fan.
In the past there have been attempts to utilize segmented fan bases to reduce the size of the package necessary to ship pedestal fans. These segmented fan bases typically included a plurality of legs which were independently attachable to a common hub within which the support column was received. Prior art segmented fan bases of this type were typically difficult to assemble and unstable.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved segmented fan base that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art. Another object of the present invention is to provide a segmented fan base wherein the individual segments are directly couplable to one another to thereby increase the stability of the overall base. A further object of the present invention is to provide a segmented fan base which can be quickly assembled without the use of a variety of tools.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a base for supporting a column in a generally upright position is provided. The base comprises a first member and a second member. The first member presents an inner surface and a hook projecting laterally from the inner surface. The hook presents an engagement surface laterally spaced from the first inner surface. The second member presents a second inner surface and a second outer surface. The first and second members are readily shiftable between a disassembled configuration wherein the members are decoupled from one another and an assembled configuration wherein the first inner surface engages the second inner surface and the engagement surface engages the second outer surface. The hook is operable to restrict lateral movement of the members when the members are in the assembled configuration.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a pedestal apparatus for supporting and elevating a supported member relative to a supporting surface is provided. The pedestal apparatus comprises a base and a support column. The base comprises a plurality of base members. The base is readily shiftable between a disassembled configuration wherein the individual base members are decoupled from one another and an assembled configuration wherein the individual base members are coupled to one another. The individual base members cooperatively define a base channel when the base is in the assembled configuration. The support column is removably received in the base channel and releasably coupled to the base when the base is in the assembled configuration.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a pedestal apparatus for supporting and elevating an element relative to a supporting surface is provided. The pedestal apparatus comprises a column and a base. The column is adapted to be coupled to the element. The base is configured to support the column in an upright orientation relative to the supporting surface. The base includes a plurality of interconnectable base members. The base members are configured so that relative shifting of adjacent ones of the base members in a first direction causes interconnecting of the adjacent base members and relative shifting of the adjacent base members in a generally opposite second direction causes decoupling of the adjacent base members. The column and base are configured to cooperatively prevent interconnected, adjacent base members from relative shifting in the second direction when the column and base are coupled to one another.
In accordance with a still further embodiment of the present invention, a pedestal fan assembly is provided. The pedestal fan assembly comprises a base, an elongated support column, and a fan. The base comprises a plurality of base members. The base is readily shiftable between a disassembled configuration wherein the base members are decoupled from one another and an assembled configuration wherein the base members are coupled to one another. At least one of the base members presents a laterally extending hook. At least another of the base members defines an opening. The hook extends through the opening and is operable to restrict relative lateral shifting of the base members when the base is in the assembled configuration. The hook is removed from the opening when the base is in the disassembled configuration. The base members cooperate to define a generally centrally positioned base channel when the base is in the assembled configuration. The support column is releasably coupled to the base when the base is in the assembled configuration. The support column presents a first end which is received in the base channel when the base is coupled to the column. The support column presents a second end to which the fan is coupled.
In accordance with an even further embodiment of the present invention, a method of assembling a pedestal apparatus is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) positioning a first wall of a first base member adjacent a first wall of a second base member; (b) shifting the first and second base members relative to one another to thereby couple the first and second base members to one another; and (c) coupling a support column to the first and second base members.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.